An Overlord's Tale
by Lazyboredom
Summary: An era of turmoil has spread throughout the world of the Overlords, and the One's army is taking severe casualties. Now, he has to begin ascending individuals from the minion class to replenish them, and so Jared is the lucky individual to fight for the One, will he be able to end the conflict, or will he set the worlds ablaze with conflict?
1. Prologue

The One created the universe. First, the One created the heavens and the worlds, then he fabricated the Overlords, beings to help maintain the worlds, finally; the One created normal beings, which the Overlords refer to as minions, to aid the Overlords in their task. After finishing the creations, the One left, leaving the Overlords to their own devices with only slight intervention. This system has worked…

Until now.

A mysterious individual has started an anti-One organization called the Overlords' Resistance in an attempt to overthrow the One.

Unrest grows among the Overlords, who have begun fighting over land, minions, and mana, the power source of all living beings. The One chose a select few Overlords to be his vanguards, but they are quickly getting murdered for their ties. The remaining few live in fear, attempting to hide their pasts.

So, the One has had to ascend minions in an attempt to force his will, leaving them ignorant to their situations. As expected, the mortality rate of these ascended minions is quite high. The lucky few who survive rarely retain their allegiance to the One.

One of the last few who remain loyal to the One is one of these individuals.

This is his story.


	2. Murray The Lightning Overlord

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Why do you have to set limits on my mana and abilities when I am going to be fighting other overlords?" I thought as I ran from a menacing human; I can see the crackle of electricity shifting across his body.

"Well, for starters, it's fun to watch you panic when I don't tell you what The One took away from you." That would be The One's assistant, who communicates to me through my thoughts. He or she, quite frankly, I can't tell by the voice, enjoys screwing me over in crucial moments.

Another bolt of electricity flew by my head, I decide to take a breather behind a tree, bad idea, it would seem, as I get a jolt by the current as it flows into the ground from the tree. "Quit running and fight me you One lapdog!" He yells at me as I ran away; I begin to short range teleport to get away from him, and manage to get some breathing room between me and him. After a few minutes of short range teleporting I manage to get away, at least until Murray picks up my mana. "Can I at least have my bankai form? It will allow me to fight back," I asked.

"Nope, you have killed many enemies with your magic before you received Manabu from the Bleach universe, have you forgotten your magic?" The assistant replies, "Besides, Simon has given you access too many new magics from his library, and you don't need him to use them."

I sigh, knowing that the assistant is right, and use my mana detection to find out where Murray is; he is gone for the time being.

Why am I fighting Murray you may ask, well it's a pretty short story. I might as well catch you up on the background information as well, which is quite longer. As Murray said I am what non-One affiliated, and some of them too, call a lapdog for The One; basically think of him as god, but less Omniscient, holy, always do good, and more as in oh yeah I forgot to tell you this important thing, do as I say, and morally ambiguous.

He also can't intervene directly in the affairs of the overlords and the worlds. I am the One's "lapdog" because, as stated before, he can't intervene directly and he sends me to fix problems. Don't get me wrong, The One usually sends me to overthrow tyrannical Overlords or intervene when an overlord enters a world and aids the antagonists of that world; I am gone from my world for periods of time, and rarely do I see my castle and minions.

The One, or perhaps The One's assistant, (seeing as how I've never talked to The One directly) sets limits on my powers when I enter 90% of worlds, so that my intervention, coup, or whatever I may be doing, is not only much harder, but is detrimental to my success rate. The assistant says it's to make me "stronger", but I think he enjoys watching me almost die.

You may also be wondering why I would follow orders secondhand from a person I can't interact with, seems to enjoy screwing with me, and says that he is the assistant to the "god" of all the worlds; well, I kind of owe The One, since he ascended me from my world and turned me into an overlord. I feel that as long as The One, whether it is the assistant or not, keeps sending me to places where I experience the misery, which the ruling overlord exerts, that the inhabitants have to put up with; then I will keep following orders so that I can stop their misery.

You heard me talk about mana, well mana, MP, magic, whatever a world calls it, it is all the same, is the raw power that all living beings are infused with at birth. You have mana, your pet has mana, that tree that's outside your window has mana, all of it starts with 1 mana. As you kill things, you are infused with the being's mana, so it snowballs, kill a being with 2 mana? Then now you have 3 mana. A child of 2 beings is bestowed mana equal to half their aggregate amount. Most mana transfer is minor, small increments that add up faster than you think, but in my case, I was infused with a large amount quickly, which causes terrible hallucinations and night terrors, temporarily. Overlord's non-natural death causes their mana to surge to their killer. Everything you do temporarily uses up certain amounts of your mana pool, human activities rarely surpass the 1 range, but magic can take up vast amounts of mana to use, depending on the strength of the spell.

Oh yeah, might as well tell you about overlords, overlords are in essence magical beings that range from humans and humanoids, to unshaped monstrosities and everything in between. I am by no means the strongest overlord, I think that title goes to Zetta, who is a book right now, which is a different story, but I am not an overlord that should be underestimated. Being an overlord that helps The One has its advantages, mostly being death proof. I still lose most of my mana if I die, but The One reincarnates me in my original shape back at my world. I haven't died yet, but I'm hoping that The One follows through when I do.

As you probably have already deduced, I am fighting Murray because he intervened in this worlds affairs. Usually if I have to spend long periods of time to assist in a world I am given full details about the world and given a full background in the world from The One. Since Murray made his move obvious and quickly, all I have to do is get rid of him. Easier said than done of course, but I have to wait for him to reappear.

Suppressing my mana I enter a small, urban town, looking around I see limestone buildings with a Greek architectural model. It seems that many concepts from my original world are shared among several worlds. I ignore the townspeople and head toward the bar in the town… and walk right on past it toward a lonely grassy hill, based on this, you probably can guess that I do not like being social in the worlds. I barely can hold a conversation, and the only reason I can keep talking to you is that we aren't conversing, (at least we shouldn't be, otherwise you are talking to a computer screen). I climb the grassy hill to reach the top, slipping on some loose mud, but regaining my balance quickly to reach the top of the modest hill. As I sit on the grass I realize that it is very stiff and pokey, but I sit down anyways, even though I do not wish to get my white jacket dirty.

I lean up against the gnarled bark of the Oak tree leaning precariously over the slight incline of the hill. I look out along the rolling fields of… umm, some sort of crop, it appears to stand upright like corn, but much taller and appears to have bunches like a banana tree. The wind blows through my short, brown hair, my gelled hair in front unmoved by the wind. The clouds today are exquisite, low hanging, white and puffy, providing a short respite from the sun's ray for the crop. All of this was relaxing, relaxing enough to fall asleep to.

I wake up with a jolt, suddenly feeling Murray's mana. I rub my face and look back at the field, it seems that I slept through the day and the blanket of night has fallen over the area. The stars have peeked out from the clouds and a transparent fog has settled among the crop. I stretch my body and I stand up, wiping off some dirt from the green stripes on the back of my jacket; the temperature is getting low, so I grab my chilly metal zipper and zip my jacket up. The zipper forces the collar upwards, keeping my neck warm from the frigid winds.

I stand up, letting my eyes adjust to the new lighting conditions; I set out towards where I sense Murray's mana. Unfortunately, it is in the direction of the field, with a sigh I begin making my way through the field.

Then, I shiver, even though the wind doesn't seem to be blowing. I dive forward as a bolt of electricity smashes where I was standing, I force up a wall of stone to lift myself up from the current. I create another wall of stone behind him as I create a wind current to slam him against the wall. He is caught off guard as his attention shifted to the wall when the wind hit him. The wind slams him into the wall and with one hand I keep the wind constant. Now that he is pinned against the wall from the wind, I charge up a few seconds with my other hand and chuck a large fireball at him.

The fireball collides with him and sets him ablaze. I hear him screaming, which makes me cringe, for a few seconds before the fire and the wind drown out the sound, I sit cross-legged on my stone pillar waiting for him to die. All of a sudden the fire and the wall begins to arc electricity and a blast of electricity dissipates the fireball and smashes into me. I am sent flying into the field smashing into the ground and skipping along the ground. I struggle to stand as I see Murray charged with electricity, arcing all around his body. "So you finally decided to fight I see, lapdog," he comments. Hoping that he doesn't see me, I take my katana and stick it in the ground. I begin to short-range teleport around the field, throwing weak stone spells at him. Each time I throw one he blasts where it came from, but instead of hitting his target, it redirects toward my katana.

"Quit hiding!" Murray yells as he smashes away another stone. There is a delay and then I rip up a chunk of earth and toss it at him. He blasts through it, and then I teleport above him and axe kick him into the ground, I land near him. That was a mistake it would seem, as he places his hand into the ground and he begins charging up electricity. The clouds in the night sky begin to darken, and lightning strikes several times at Murray's location. I try to run but realize that he is going to use a shockwave, area of effect spell, so in a panic I grab my sword and begin making water armor.

I cover my entire body with water, but making sure that it wasn't touching my body anywhere. The blast radiates outwards just as I finish the armor, and the armor collects the charge that was going to hit me. I see the electricity arcing around the water, and I collect it in a sphere in front of me. I then shoot the sphere at Murray, he laughs as it hits him, because it recharges him for another attack, but as the water hits him I create a spiked earthen pillar beneath him, impaling him where he stood.

The electricity still arcs on his body as he weakly tries to get off the pillar, but it's of no use. I hear him mumbling something, so I move to listen to what he is saying. "You may have killed me, but the Overlords' Resistance does not end with me," he says weakly. Thinking that it is the ravings of an insane dieing man; I return to my spot from earlier, and stick my sword into the ground. To make sure he's dead, I morbidly watch as the electricity arcing on his body begins to dwindle, and eventually stop all together.

"This is actually my first time killing an overlord. I have defeated monsters and humanoids, but this is the first time I have killed an enemy that talked back, that had minions, that had a LIFE outside of attempting a coup in this world. Perhaps he deserved it, an overlord that loses to me with as little power as I used was bound to be killed sooner or later," I think to myself as I spectate.

He begins to fade and I feel his mana becoming mine.

The crescent moon begins to sit low in the sky and the sun seems to be just about on the horizon, and I am staring at a plain stone pillar. I sluggishly stand up as I glumly walk to pick up my sword, still stuck in the ground from last night's events. "Great job, now take a while off," the assistant congratulated. And so I returned back to my world.


	3. A Short Respite

I return to my castle, tailored to my every last whim. It is in a medieval style, made of a combination of limestone and brick. As I approach through a grassy field, more of the castle comes into view, two prominent towers reach up towards the sky in the front two corners. The main building connects to these two towers; along the front a colored brick mosaic is placed. The mosaic is one of a dark blue knight shield that ends in points in the corners. Two creatures appear to be holding up the shield, one being a dark red fox with a white tail and snout; The other being a smoky sloth, using its claws to hold on to the shield.

Two gargantuan fountains sit in the front garden, spouting crystal clear water all day and night. The marble shines from the water coating reflecting sunlight, emphasizing the structure of them. I move to the right fountain and admire the defined reflection it gives; making my blue eyes stand out and making my slender upper body apparent. I look up and see the many tiers of the fountain, each tier with a menagerie of cats playing. From the main view, there appears to be a cat peering around the corner at myself on the second tier. It is actually staring at one of the cats using its paws to take a look at the cat on its back playing with another.

Taking in the rest of the kitty fountain, I turn around and see the Atlas fountain. the planet turns from water spouting between Atlas's back and the planet, which is geographically accurate to my own world. The two main land masses are cut in half by a large ocean, knowing whats on the back, I can tell you that another ocean effectively separates my world into two continents. The marble planet almost eclipses the sun from the position that its in, since Atlas is raising the planet higher than most statues have him doing. Feeling exhilarated by the art, I walk beyond the fountains and into the main garden, where the entrance is.

I arrive to the main courtyard leading to the door, admiring my collection of foreign flowers. I stop to grab a hold of a Turquoise flower, the small petals all curl inwardly into a crimson center. The flower curls further as I touch it, releasing a white cloud. The white puff has a smell very similar to Vanilla, but not quite the same. Ending my break, I continue to the wooden door, which sits in a white frame. I open the door to be greeted by the grand sight that is the entry hall.

A large golden chandelier, holding many candles, dimly lights up the rest of the room, revealing the dark blue paint on the walls. Heading toward my room, I head up one of the two curving stairs that lead to a balcony hallway, which connects the west and east wing of the castle. I turn down the east hall way to the library first, but as I turn the corner the person I was looking for was facing me.

I stop abruptly to avoid knocking the frail looking man over. "Hello Simon, how are you today?" I ask.

"Hello master, I fee-"

"You can just call me Jared, as I've told you the past 100 times," I said, cutting him off.

"Well, I am your minion-librarian, and in turn I feel that I should address you as such, for the 100th time," Simon retorts. I sigh looking at the old man, wearing his usual black robes, which flow off of his body and on to the floor slightly. The robe has a bleach white crescent moon embroidered near the chest, leaving a eerie white glow, with several little stars also giving off a slight light as well. Combined with this he wears a matching black, traditional wizard's hat, ending in a point that is always crooked. His face supports many wrinkles, but don't you dare mention them, and his nose projects slightly out from his face. Underneath the short nose he has thin lips that bestow wisdom upon movement. After a short pause he asks "How come you didn't use Manabu against the last Overlord you fought…, what was his name again? Murray?" Simon questions.

"Well the One's assistant wouldn't let me, I had to use the magic from the library," I note.

"Ah, then it's a good thing I keep your library of magics up-to-date then," Simon says assuringly, "In fact, I was just coming from there, I had just finished with adding in Murray's lightning abilities."

"That's where I was heading, to see what you were doing, but since you're here where are the pra-!?"

As I was finishing my sentence, 6 figures rushed me and tackled me to the ground. "You're home master!" one of the Prans exclaims. The small female figures all had long droopy ears that hung out to the sides. I placed my hand on one of their heads and greeted "Hello girls, but I've told you I don't feel comfortable with you calling me master." "Well, we are going to do it anyways," says Batilde sassily, she is growing to be quite the tough girl.

"Oh my, it seems that you have decided to begin wearing chain mail already," I mention.

"Simon said I need to get used to the weight, if I want to fight with a sword and shield," she explains.

"Ah, well it's good that you listen to him, I see that you went with a yellow tint in it," I tell her.

"Yes!, of course I went with yellow... did you forget my favorite color already?" her ears drop and her expression turns to sorrow.

"Of course not Batilde, I remember all of your favorite colors: Rhonda's is Orange, Meira's is Cyan, Lilit's is Royal purple, Rosalina's is Dark blue, Arabella's is Red, and yours, of course, is yellow," I answer. Her ears perk up and I get her bright smile to return.

I gesture for the girls to get off me, and I stand up. "I suppose you may do as you wish," I comment, "but I would rather that you didn't-"

"Master Master!" Rhonda yells, cutting me off.

"What?" I ask.

"Simon had us all work on a painting, and Lilit kept trying to mess us up, and Rosalina kept trying to boss us around, and-"

"Rhonda, calm down, I'm sure it turned out fine regardless," I said soothingly.

"We put it in your room," she tells me as she grabs my hand to lead me to my room. Just as I begin to follow behind her, I feel a tap on my lower back. I turn to see Meira, clutching her brown teddy bear as she always does.

"J-Jared?"

"Yes, Meira?"

"Are you going away again soon? I miss you."

"Well I miss you girls too, but I must make sure other people are as safe as you girls are," I sincerely reply.

"Yo, I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I need you back to the Bleach world, Abaddon and Dracul are acting up there," The One's assistant commanded.

I look straight down, not making eye contact with any of the prans, and scratch the back of my head. After a few moments; I take a quick glance up, and meet Rosalina's eyes. The other girls still have happy or slightly confused faces, but Rosalina knows.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" she questions forcefully.

I snap my vision back down to the floor, leaving a silence in the room.

"Yea…" I answer, just as I finish I get sent to the Bleach world.

"Humph, I'm going training," Batilde groans, stomping away.

"Knew it," Rosalina states maliciously.

"I'm sure he will be back, and will spend weeks with us," Rhonda speaks with uncertainty.

"More reason to dislike him, I guess," Lilit declares.

"Guess I will be my room; I need to redo my makeup," Arabella announces while leaving.

"B-but we h-had something to show y-you…" Meira says, fighting back tears every few words. This manages to stop the other prans from parting. Then the prans attempt to comfort her, but she sprints out of the castle, sobbing the entire way.

I get to the Bleach world, looking around I see a destroyed tower, and I see 9 humanoids in black and white clothing to the left, on the right I see a ball of fire and several humanoids in all white. I do not sense any large amounts of mana, so I sit myself on the edge of a building and await Dracul or Abaddon, contemplating how the prans had taken my abrupt exit. Just then I hear Simon's withered voice, "Well, Meira ran away crying immediately as you disappeared, right now the other prans are looking for her."

I sigh, "Tell her that I will miss her, along with all of the prans."

"I will, master," Simon replies.


	4. The Dragon and the Locust

I manage to arrive unnoticed as both parties seem to ignore my existence. Just as both parties engage I sense a huge amount of mana teleporting to the location.

I look and see that Abaddon has arrived, along with his trademark swarm of magic locusts. Standing up, I draw my sword and move in to catch him off guard, but the attack ends up being futile as my blade clashes with his. I force my blade against his, hoping to overpower him, but he sends his locust swarm to attack. Upon closer inspection, I see that the locusts he uses aren't normal ones; they appear to have human faces with crowns upon their head.

They begin to land on me, but I manage to get away before many of them latch on. Using Murray's lightning magic, I fry off the ones that grabbed on to me. I throw a ball of fire at him, but he just uses a few locusts to absorb the damage.

"To easy! You're going to have to try harder than that to kill the Overlord of destruction," Abaddon shouts.

I grunt as he appears behind me and slices at me, I turn and block, but the force is too much and he sends me flying through a building and into the bottom floor of the building. I slowly rise as pieces of cement fall behind me. Then I see the black swarm swerving between the falling rubble, their scorpion tails and sharp teeth become apparent as a few land on me and begin to attack. Murray's magic helps once again, and with a crack of electricity I burn them off, but I have to get away from the rest of the swarm, so I look around quickly and find a maze of rubble to climb through. Jumping between ledges and underneath girders leads to me outrunning the swarm, but the insects keep chasing me. Abaddon takes advantage of my attention and again attacks, punching me in the face and blasting me through the air; I recover and dash at Abaddon, catching him off-guard.

I slice him in the front of the thigh since he still attempted to dodge. The swarm arrives and surrounds Abaddon, completely covering him, as the swarm moves away again, I see that Abaddon has transformed. He has grown four transparent insect wings, his eyes have forced out from their sockets and have become compound, and his mouth has sprouted a pair of mandibles, giving him a truly insectoid appearance. I rush him immediately, but he blocks and begins a flurry of attacks, each being backed by a small swarm of locust. "Fool, my compound eyes allow me to see you coming from any direction," he explains, just as he feigns a sword attack he reaches in with his mandibles. I block off the mandibles, but I can feel the force he is putting in his bite is an attempt to shatter my sword, but as my attention has shifted to the mandibles, he goes in for a stab. He hits me straight in the stomach, but I manage to get away before it goes in too deep. I hold my stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but I wince as the pain from the locusts that he was using becomes apparent.

"Learn all there is to know, Manabu!" I yell, shocking Abaddon.

My sword becomes a book and Abaddon begins to laugh uncontrollably. The pages begin to turn and I activate cure to heal the wound made by Abaddon and his locusts.

"Ah, so your one of the spell slingin' types, I see," Abaddon comments, preparing to attack. He moves in and I blast out a much more powerful fireball, but he uses the locusts to shield again, as he attacks I conjure up an earthen wall, hearing the satisfying clank of Abaddon's sword I shoot a high powered water blast through the wall. Abaddon, recovering from the attack, gets struck by the water stream, knocking a small part of the swarm out of the air, as well as sending Abaddon away. Abaddon recovers and we stare each other down for a second, both of us collecting ourselves for another exchange, but we both look in the same direction as another raw manaed creature approaches.

"It would seem that Dracul has arrived," Abaddon chuckles as he says this, but his smile flips upside down, as the mana source isn't another overlord but a humanoid creature with fur along the shoulders and head.

The creature dispatches a soul reaper quickly and turns its head towards Abaddon and me. Our soul pressures, largely unnoticed by each other, become overwhelmed by this creature's. The creature smashes its hand into me as it tries to smash me, but I extend the book outwardly with steel to make the creature smash its hand into the wall. A sickening crack is heard, and the creature recoils, seemingly unfazed by the damage, switching focus to Abaddon. It prepares a strange blast of energy and Abaddon, stares at it blankly, unaware on what to do. The pressure is intensified as the energy goes off, and Abaddon tries to block the attack with his swarm, but the swarm disintegrates. The energy hits Abaddon, just before it hits him, I feel the soul pressure get stronger as well as the mana exertion increase from Abaddon. He appears out of the energy undamaged, but he has grown demonic wings, replacing the insect wings as well as showing the bones leading throughout each wing. His face has grown even more insectoid, adding in facial structure of a locust as well as the strong legs and four arms. The creature looks surprised, but goes in to attack again, but Abaddon sends a torrent of his locusts.

Just as he does this, 3 women appear nearby and berate it, "What are you doing you stupid beast! We need to help Lady Harribel out, not mess around with these morons!" the one with blue hair and a horn shouts.

The creature is blasted back by the torrent, and apparently listens to these women, as it turns and quickly rejoins the battle near the center of the town. The ladies stare at Abaddon and me for a moment, and then quickly go back with the creature. Shortly afterward, a blaze of fire appears and we both flinch as the creatures soul pressure and mana presence completely disappear.

Abaddon turns to me, laughs and asked me, "Well then, where were we?"

He flashes forward, catching me off guard, and despite my shield, he strikes me down. His fist hits me in the cheek and launches me into the ground, Abaddon continues by sending a stream of Locusts, who follows me into the ground. I sit there for a second as I feel the scratchy feet begin to take hold on my skin, and then the pain sets in as the locusts begin to sting and bite. I sense 3 mana sources almost completely disappear. My electricity overpowers them and I blast the locusts off of me. I climb out of the crater and look at my arms. They have several red holes in them and have begun to blacken.

Abaddon laughs, "Fitting that the Overlord of destruction has a way to literally destroy you. Right now the poison from the locusts is dismantling your cells one… by… one."

"You have gotten yourself in quite the pickle haven't you?" the assistant's voice suddenly notes.

"Shut up, I don't need you harassing me right now!" I retort.

I hear the assistant laugh, and then fade away. My book floats up in front of me and flips to the healing pages, and a green light surges forth covering my body and stopping the poison. "No matter, I will just do it again," Abaddon taunts as he sends another wave of his locusts, I use Firaga, sending out white hot flames. "Taimatsu!" A withered voice cries out, just as Abaddon and I's attack begin to engage, white flames engulf both the locusts and my own flames. We both turn to see an old man standing in a prepared stance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Do not think that I have not noticed the strength of both of your spiritual pressures." the old man asks.

"I… am the harbinger of destruction, I am Abaddon!" Abaddon shouts, quickly moving to attack the old man.

I move to attack Abaddon, but just as I begin to attack him I hear "Taimatsu!" again, and another torrent of flames is released from the old man's blade. This time, Abaddon is ready and dodges, leaving a locust swarm in his form behind him, which is quickly engulfed. He moves in to just be quickly knocked back by a quick blade swipe from the old man. Using the advantage, I begin conjuring up for a Blizzaja spell. My book turns into a trident as I twirl it in a specific manner, first above me, then to the side, next to my left, and finally in front of me. As I twirl the trident for the last time, I catch it on the end and point it right at Abaddon, and the sky begins to darken. The old man's eyes widen as the locusts surrounding Abaddon flash freeze, just before he does as well. Then, several large ice pillars ending in points form. One starts by flinging itself at Abaddon and hitting him, following him to the ground, exploding into a glacier. The others soon follow, creating a large glacier.

"Impressive, now who are you?" the old man asks again.

"I am Jared, and I was here to defeat him," I tell him as I point to the new Abaddon-cicle, "and now that that is done, I must be on my way."

"Well Jared, I am head captain of the Gotei 13, and my name is Yamamoto, but I must ask you to stay, for I do not know what kind of being you are, nor do I know your intentions," he responds.

"Well unfortunately, I cannot tell you that, but what I may tell you is that I am here to help you and I ask that you do not interfere with my affairs, sir," I politely retort.

"Well, I'm afraid that I may not allow you to freely roam around," Yamamoto tells me ominously.

"Well, how about you follow me around while I finish up here?" I ask him.

He answers, "Well, ever since the creature managed to take out two lieutenants and almost a third, I am reluctant to leave them alone, but seeing the power you just unleashed makes me unwilling to leave you alone."

"Great! Now I need to do one more thing and I will be finished, so follow me" I say.

Yamamoto commands "No, I follow no one, youngster, tell me where we are going and you will be behind me."

"A-Alright," I say slightly surprised, "Over there, near the glowing prism."

"Hmm, shall we be going then youngster?" He queries.

As he does he moves towards the area, and I begin to follow. We arrive near the glowing prism, where I find what I am looking for. The three women, burnt to a crisp, are lying on the ground. I move to touch one on the back, and feel a weak well of mana still fighting to remain. "Good." I mutter under my breath. I pick one up, and her body begins to gradually fade, causing great alarm to Yamamoto.

"Are you leeching their spiritual pressure!?" Yamamoto yells.

"No, I am moving them off site so that they may be re-used, in a sense." I reply, picking up another and doing the same.

"So, you are working with Aizen then," He says solemnly, drawing his staff in a ready stance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sir, I have no idea who that is," I say, attempting to calm him down.

I grab the final one as I move away. I get some space as the final woman, one with long dark green hair, and pink dots just below her eyes, begins to fade. I hear "Taimatsu!" as I feel the heat incoming, I dodge out of the way, and then the woman completely disappears. A portal opens up right in front of me and I speed through it.

I turn around and see desert, the portal had closed and I was all by myself. I turn the other way to see two towers in the distance. "Release!" I command. "Hey Simon, three women should be at the castle right now, and I need you to heal them, have the Prans help you," I tell him.

"Alright, anything else master?" Simon wonders.

"No, but they will be more than irate, so try to keep them calm, or unconscious, until I get there, also there may be two to three more that will need the same treatment," I communicate to him.

"Alright, be careful master," Simon says to me.

I sigh, and move towards the tower.


	5. Dragon's Roar

As I get closer to the white cylindrical shaped towers, I sense two strong spiritual pressures clashing. I notice that there are several small specks in the sky, and one seems to be getting closer. All of a sudden, a blast of energy narrowly misses my arm, singing my white jacket. I look up and see a white beast, with a hole in its chest staring me down from above. It makes a screech loud enough to cause me to cover my ears with my hands. The creature charges up another beam of energy, but the delay is too long, and I cut it down. The cut is right down the center, and the creature falls out of the sky as it dissolves. Just as it's about to hit the ground, it completely dissolves.

After that short diversion I begin speeding towards the towers, so that I don't waste anymore time. After a short period of time, I reach the tower, and look up and notice that the towers are piercing the sky. I put my foot on the edge of the tower to check traction, finding it suitable; I begin sprinting my way to the spiritual pressure I sense. I look above me to see a couple more energy beams being blasted at me.

I glide over the left as the beams of energy hit the tower; I turn and see two weak creatures staring at me. I sigh, and push off the tower with my legs, drawing my sword I jump on one, and I thrust downwards into its mask. As the first one is fading, I jump from the first to the second. The second had begun moving away as it fired off another beam of energy, it hits the center of my blade, allowing me to deflect it with my blade, sending it off into the distance. While recovering from the deflection I open my palm towards the creature and use Fire. Flames burst forth from my hand, hitting the creature dead on in the chest, causing it to disintegrate as well. I blow on my hand to cool it off, noticing that my hand had been slightly singed from the attack. I return to the task at hand and return to sprinting up the side of the tower, just about reaching where I sense the now group of spiritual pressures.

Upon getting to the same level, a large hole is smashed right above me, and I shift to the right to avoid the falling debris. Then, I see a body being flung out of the hole, "Oh good, one of the people I was looking for," I think to myself. As she begins to descend, I seize her out of the air, as I hold her in my arms I notice she is badly injured. I feel that most of her body seems to have been crushed, and she needs immediate attention. Putting her on my back, I finish my ascent to the hole and pull myself through the hole. I look upon four men fighting in pairs, one against the other. I sense the two more active fighters to have stronger pressures, but the other miss-matched fighters appear to be fighting just as hard. I slip into the room unnoticed, placing the woman on the gray floor and activate my Shikai. I flip to the cure pages again and begin to use Curaga on her, placing my hands on her stomach a green light begins to radiate from my arms and hands. I look up and see the bland gray interior is being demolished by the two more active fighters, one being a pale man with black hair and the other a slightly tanned young man with orange hair. The other duo fighting seems to be a large melee-dependent man fighting a speedy, and much smaller, male firing arrows at him. My concentration is spent on watching the fight, and so I do not notice the figure standing behind me.

"W-what are you doing to her?" a timid voice asks me.

I turn around and see that a woman, not much taller than I, is standing over me with a concerned look on her face.

After looking her in the face I drop my gaze quickly and respond, "I am um… healing her."

"Is that Loly? I thought that she was…" Her voice trails off, made much more impactful by her already timid voice.

"I happened to be climbing my way up here and I caught her before she fell, her grievous wounds appeared fatal… fortunately I can heal," I say solemnly.

"I can heal as well, but who are you and what are you doing here?" the young lady inquires.

"Well, my name Is Jared and there are a few reasons I am here, the main reason has yet to show up, I am taking care of the second, I need to find the third, but I sense that she is nearby, and finally you'll know when you see it. I'll let you guess which is which when you see me take care of them," I explain, "may I be honored to know what your name is, miss?"

"I-its Orihime, Jared," she responds, mouse like.

"What a nice name," I compliment her.

Then, I look down at Loly, noticing her wounds have finally begun to patch up, I look back up to Orihime, "did you say you could heal as well? I think my mag- I mean Shikai has fixed her up enough to keep her alive, but she is going to need more healing to avoid permanent damage."

"Thank you, and yes I can," she kneels down beside me and meekly shouts, "Soten Kisshun!" A yellow-orange light surrounds Loly, and she says "Alright, you may remove your hands."

"Oh yes, sorry, I will go ahead and finish up the other task while I wait for someone to arrive, I ask that you stay away from us when we fight," I explain to her. I notice her earnestly looking up at the orange haired man getting attacked by the pale fellow.

"Who is that?" I inquire.

"That's Ichigo, he is fighting an Espada," I look at her with a confused face, "an Espada is a very powerful hollow, and he is the fourth strongest," my expression lingers, "A hollow is a corrupted spirit that feeds on the spirits of others, living or dead, you can tell hollows apart by the hole in their bodies, and their various masks," she clarifies to me.

"I see, I will be right back," I stand up and attempt to navigate the battle unnoticed, making my way to another body on the ground. Her body appears crushed as well, taking a hit from a large blunt force, I turn my gaze to the large man, figuring that he was the cause of this.

"Remember, you were picked for your calmness, attack him now and suffer the consequences from the One," the assistant interrupts my thoughts.

"And yet your only purpose so far seems to provoke me into doing so," I respond, picking up the woman's body carefully. Then, I move back to where Orihime was.

"She seems to be in a more stable condition, so make sure that Loly is stable before healing… um…"

"Menoly," she finishes my sentence.

"Ah, thank you,"

Once again her gaze falls on the pairs fighting once again, "Would you please help Uryu and Ichigo?" she requests.

"Unfortunately I cannot do so," I tell her, I stand up and place my hand on her shoulder, "but do not worry, they will be fine… for now," I trail off.

"What was that last part?" She whirls her head to meet my eyes.

"They will be fine I said," I reiterate.

She returns her attention to Loly, whose wounds have closed up and she appears to be in less pain than she was. All of a sudden the muscles in her body tighten up and Orihime's face contorts in fear, I don't realize why until it has already hit me like a truck. I sense the huge amount of spiritual pressure nearby, Just as I sense the pressure, the hollow fighting Uryu has been defeated, falling through a hole in the ground, with a large crash shortly afterward.

I whirl around and look at the wall; I feel the pressure getting closer. I snatch up Menoly and place her on my back, as well as Loly and Orihime, who I place one in each arm. I place them down, and as I am about to tell Orihime why I just moved them, the answer smashes through the wall, right where Orihime was. Her face appears grateful, and without saying a word I charge into the man. I morph my Shikai back into sword form mid-flight, thinking that I may be able to end this quickly. I slash down with both hands to be parried with a quick wrist flick from the tanned man. His naginata makes a sharp impact as my blade slides off of his; at the end of his Naginata there is a dragon head, with a black tassel coming out of the dragon's mouth, looking like it is breathing fire. I recover, but he doesn't begin his offensive yet.

"Well, I see that you have beat me here, so I assume that you have killed Abaddon… yet," he pauses, "I do not feel his mana in you," he begins, "Ah… you just incapacitated him."

"You're kidding right? He is frozen under several feet of ice," I tell him.

"He may not be a threat now, but it is only a matter of time before he gets out, perhaps you shouldn't be such an idiot and not check mana, I know you can and have," he responds mockingly.

I slash at him again, and he blocks, starting a deadlock. Our deadlock allows me to notice his Jet black hair, coming just above his deep brown eyes. His nose is very small, and his thin lips part into a smile. "Good, you still have some fight in you," he remarks, forcing the blade of his naginata against mine. I push back; the combined force begins to cause visual distortion from the soul pressure that we are exerting. Dracul opens his mouth, releasing a stream of flames, I let off and his blade smashes into the ground, causing it to open a hole in the ground, as well as making it vibrate. I cling to the wall, looking down at Dracul, who shifts his focus at the two other combatants, triggering me to do the same. A black wave of energy passes by Dracul's head, after a clash between the hollow and Ichigo provoking no reaction. Ichigo then places his hand on his face, creating a white mask; I sense that this has made him more powerful. Ichigo engages the hollow, causing him to dodge and flee out of the hole that Dracul had made. Ichigo follows, and Dracul and I share a glance, before he sprints out of the hole and flies after them.

"Better hurry up!" he calls out as he leaves.

I run over to Orihime, who has just begun to heal Menoly, "Don't worry I can get her healed the rest of the way, thanks," I convey to her, I pick up both and teleport them to my world.

"Same as the others?" Simon asks me.

"Yeah, so try to get them to a point where the prans can take over," I answer.

"Alright, master," he tells me, ending the conversation.

I begin to run off after them, as I sprint after Dracul; I try to calm Orihime's worrying, "Don't worry Orihime, they will be fine."

She nods as I jump out of the tower; I look up and see Dracul's dark blue pants heading through a hole in the… sky? I fly up and reach the hole; I take a look through the hole and see that the place in the hole is the exact opposite. While the other place had an intense sun blazing in the sky, this place had a bright, eerie full moon that almost lit up the area as well as the sun. Dracul is waiting for me near the base of the tower, and I fly to engage. He speeds in my direction as well, and I raise my blade to slash and he pulls back his Naginata. We move in to about a foot away from each other, and begin our strokes.


	6. Fireballs

**I do not own any of the Bleach characters or concepts, nor the Final Fantasy spells, they belong to their respective owners. I would like to ask if you have the time would you kindly review, please? **_  
_

* * *

_Clang! _The sharp sound of metal on metal is made as Dracul and I complete our strokes. We bounce off the impact, and go in again for another exchange. I begin a down to high stroke, and Dracul blocks the stroke in the beginning, using the greater leverage to send me flying back. I somersault and land on my feet to see Dracul charging me. I put out one hand up readying Fire, and with the other I prepare to block. My hand begins to burn suddenly as the flames are discharged, sailing out from my hand and engulfing Dracul. It seems however, that the Dracul fire ball is closing in fast, so I suppose the saying for zombies applies to Dracul… the only thing worse than a Dracul is a Dracul on fire. Our blades clash again, and the flames on Dracul spread to the sleeve of my white jacket. "It's a good thing you're fire-proo- oh wait," the One's assistant mockingly says. I ignore him, and cast Watera, creating an expanding bubble of water, passing over my body, extinguishing the flames on both of us, and pushing back Dracul. Dracul rotates his body, as he is sailing away, and breathes his black fire at me. The flames shift and transfigure like a shadow, forcing me leap out of the way. The flames impact the sand and spread, causing a localized fire. Recoiling from the leap, I spring upwards to strike at Dracul, who is currently falling.

We clash, and the force of my bounce pushes us backwards. Our flight causes us to smash into one of the towers, creating a human sized hole. Once inside, I put more force in my attack, flinging Dracul away and into two of the columns, which gives rise to a cloud of debris, obscuring my vision. I hear Dracul's voice, faint enough to not allow me to determine what he has said. All of a sudden, his face appears before mine, sporting a wicked smile, his teeth have become that of a beast, bleached white and ending in sharp points. His eyes have become a light green, with a crescent pupil. He engages by spinning his Naginata in a circle vertically once, and on the end of the rotation smashing down into my waiting blade. This causes me to sink into the ground from the force, without recoiling, he begins another spin, but horizontally, causing me to block. The impact sends me through the wall, and into the course sand, scratching my exposed skin on my legs. I groan as I stand up from the crater in the sand. My legs sting from the sand, as well as feeling warm from the blood running down my legs.

I look up to see Dracul spinning his Naginata, preparing for another strike, but all of a sudden his cheeks inflate, and he spouts another stream of exponentially intense flames. I can feel the heat from a far distance away; I wince as I dodge. The movement places me away from the flames, which smashes into the sand, the flames begin to dissolve the sand and make the crater I made, deeper. Dracul was planning on me to move and alters his flight path into a straight one to me, still whirling his weapon. I brace for the block, and as he impacts I slide my katana down, so that he is forced to go down with his weapon to catch himself. I slash downwards, hitting him across the back and creating a large gash. This causes him to scream in agony, he warps away facing me. I can see blood dripping from behind him, slowly falling onto the ground. We both are panting and waiting on the other to make a move, thus allowing me to notice a large black figure, starkly contrasting the white moon. My eyes follow down the figure and around the tail to see the hollow holding on to another figure with his tail.

"Damn… is that Ichigo?" I think to myself. I notice a green light, remembering the Cero that the beast from earlier let off, I begin to speed towards the top of the tower. I fly right by Dracul, who is shocked for a moment. I get to the tower as Ichigo is dropping off of the side of the tower, I get within arm's reach when I feel claws wrap around my throat. "Who are you?" the hollow says in a monotonous tone.

"I am-" I begin, but Dracul cuts me off.

"Drop my prey!" He shouts with animalistic fury.

"Prey? Seems like the hunter to me," he responds pointing to the blood dripping from Dracul's back, keeping his dull tone. He raises me up further… and then begins to dive into the ground, while holding me out in front of him. He slams me into the sand, causing sand to fly up in all directions. I almost black out, and I release my sword, which falls just out of reach. After finishing the slam, he dodges as Dracul begins to attack him, preparing to hit him with the shaft of his Naginata. I begin to watch as they blink through the air, firing black flames and ceros at each other.

My vision begins to fade, I see blackness begin to snake its way from the corners of my vision to the center. I groan as I attempt to grab my sword, fumbling my way without moving my head. After a few more blind grabs, I manage to grab the sword. My hands are quivering, but I manage to change my Zanpakuto back to book form. It begins to flip to the cure spells, and I glow with a neon green light. My wounds begin to clear up, and my hands steady, but I will need to take a longer rest to fully heal. I sluggishly stand up, winding my shoulders in a circle to loosen them up. I go towards the growing conflict, which seems to be at a stalemate. "Give up now, you cannot win," the Hollow tells Dracul.

"Fat chance… it seems that my prey is still alive," he begins, "but yours' looks like he is about to resurrect, so I suggest that you leave," the Hollow looks in surprise as a gold light is surrounding Ichigo. The hollow charges at Orihime and Ichigo; he is attempting to stop Orihime from healing Ichigo. "No!" I yell, starting to chase after him. However, Dracul appears in front of me, "I don't think so," he says with a malicious smile. He twirls his Naginata, smashing down with the blade on to my book, forcing me to brace for impact. I descend slightly and I change my book back into its sword form. I strike at him in the middle of a spin, piercing his right pectoral. He jumps back, holding his chest with one hand. His mouth inflates, as he does this he flies up, making me shiver in anticipation.

I return my sword back to book form, and blink to the ground. My book glows red, just before turning into a red staff, with an ornate staff head that loops in around on itself in an 8 formation; it has red pieces at areas in the shaft and ends in a molten point. I look up to see Dracul billowing smoke from his nose as he streams his twilight flames from his mouth. I begin to sweat as I twirl my totem staff above me with one hand, shifting to my other hand as I switch to my right side. Then, I twirl it from the right to behind me, shifting again to my left hand and I abruptly stop leaving the staff at a 160 degree angle. As I do this, I stomp on the sand and jut my right hand palm out. Going from this pose, I forcefully point the staff upwards, creating a large ball of flame, as I hold this pose I pillar of red flames rush up from the ground and almost touch the sphere. After that, the flames die down, leaving only the tip of the staff ignited. I bend my knees, preparing for a dynamic jump. I bound upwards stabbing the ball of flames, which does not stop me from moving upwards, I spin around with the ball. While I am spinning I see that Dracul has created a sea of murky flames that cascade and flow, this is the only glimpse I get as I finish my spin. I descend and land on the sand, instantly glassing the area around me. I once again ready a potent jump and fly upwards, somersaulting once I yell "Firaja!" As I finish the turn I release the ball of flame. At the same time Dracul releases his flames, with the appearance of a gushing river. The heat is so intense that I move away as soon as I had released my Firaja. Unfortunately for Dracul, his flames have kept him trapped. The two forces collide, creating a surge of heat that creates a gigantic heat mirage in the air. Dracul's flames engulf my own, causing me to worry, but the Firaja continues to ascend towards Dracul, alleviating me of my concern. Dracul has to move, or he will get incinerated, but he continues to gap in awe as the flames collide.

Dracul's delay has cost him. He eventually tried to move, but it was too late. He attempted to blink out of his own flames; however the flames were too close, completely burning up his left arm, forearm down, and his left leg, knee down. He lands as a smoldering comet, smashing into the sand, causing another shockwave of sand. I move over to him, I approach his body, which is still wafting smoke. Kneeling down beside him I inspect him over, and I notice something odd… his mouth is still moving. I hear him whisper, "I got ya," as he spits out a ball of his fire before disappearing. The ball hits me, sending me flying through the air; my previous injuries and energy used up from the Firaja prevent me from attempting to break my fall. I smash into the ground and roll and tumble on to my back, I let my neck relax, letting my head rest on the sand, and looking to the left. My last vision is two hollows fighting each other, making me wonder where Ichigo went, and Orihime running over to me before I pass out.


	7. Head Captain Show Down

**I do not own any of the Bleach characters or concepts, nor the Final Fantasy spells, they belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

My vision returns to see Orihime's worried face overlooking me. The smell of burnt flesh looms in the air, and I am unable to feel the center of my body. I try to look down, but Orihime stops me, "Please, don't try to move, your wounds still haven't fully healed."

"Heh, well thank you for healing me, but I need to get going," I respond.

"I suggest you do what she says, that fire ball seems to have done more than just external damage," Uryu says to me. I see that Ichigo is staring down at me.

"Well… since it seems that I have to remain here for a bit, mind if I ask where that hollow went?" I inquire; it seems that my question has caused Ichigo dismay however.

"Ulquiorra… I mean the hollow… is dead," Ichigo solemnly tells me.

"I see…" I reply, "I sense a strong presence below us, might be that big guy from earlier."

Uryu face changes to a surprised expression and states, "That's impossible; I defeated him… unless the fall didn't kill him."

I return, "It seems so, you two should go help the others, I will be in a stable condition soon, I hope… actually I feel well enough to get up."

I begin to rise once again, making it to my knees before Orihime attempts to stop me. I groan as I stand,

"Don't worry I'll be alright," in an attempt to ease her.

I look down to see that my jacket has been completely burnt up in the center as well as my white undershirt, exposing my chest.

"Well you did a great job here, killing neither enemy Overlord and almost dying in the process… Congratulations!" the One's assistant blurts out into my head, causing me to change my facial expression into one of frustration and anger.

"Hush, I know," I retort exasperatedly.

"A-are you alright?" Orihime asks, shocked by my sudden facial expression change.

I sigh, "Y-yeah, just remembered that Dracul got away."

"He did? I don't sense his presence like I had before, and his body isn't anywhere," Uryu inquires.

"Yeah, he teleported away after hitting me with that fireball," I explain.

"If you are heading back to Karakura town, then you'd better hurry, I sense another overlord incoming," the assistant interjects.

"A third? Geez, they don't like this world apparently, why do I have to do all of this work; couldn't ya know, have some other overlord do this?" I reply.

"Yes, Anima and her daughter are on their way…

And NO, you do have to try, ya can't just relax all of the time!" the assistant yells.

"Fine, I will…" I grumble.

"I'm going to be heading back to Karakura town," I say aloud.

"Wait, tell me who you are," Ichigo demands.

"Why do you need to know that?" I inquire back.

"I don't trust you," he states.

"What's there not to trust?" I ask.

"Your soul pressure is… off, and that's no kido or shikai I've ever seen," he asserts.

"Don't worry about that," I answer, trying to calm him down.

He readies his sword.

"Don't make an enemy where there is none," I proclaim, trying to stop him from doing something stupid.

He glares at me, before lowering his sword.

"See you at Karakura, Ichigo," I utter.

He doesn't reply, as I place my hand on the ground and use my mana to teleport.

I hope for a stealthy return to the town, but using my mana to teleport forces me to unleash most of my energy momentarily. All of the fighting stops as they look in my general direction, creating a tense atmosphere. I quickly suppress my energy again, and the fighting resumes; except for Yamamoto, who confronts me.

"Kukanten'i… where did you learn how to use it?" Yamamoto asks.

"What? I have no idea what that word is, nor do I have any desire to learn what it is," I reply.

"Humph, no matter, you will still die for your list of indiscretions!" He shouts.

"Please, I don't want to fight you sir," I answer.

"Too late."

He points his finger at me, and it begins to glow a light yellow.

"What the?" I say aloud.

Thin beams of light begin to appear and close in on me, forcing me to flash away. Right as I move in to place, Yamamoto appears behind me, and uses his staff to attempt to poke into me. I grab onto it, stopping the weapon, much to the surprise of Yamamoto. He blinks back in front of me, mere inches from my face.

"I must admit you are strong youngster, but you have yet to see even a fraction of my power!" He barks as he sheathes his staff.

He peels back his robe, revealing his upper body, and gets into a fighting stance.

"Um, am I supposed to start undressing as well?" I question, scratching the back of my head.

He pulls back his arm, and I get ready for the punch. He throws a plain straight punch, allowing me to easily catch it. The force from the punch is almost overwhelming, realizing that he is going full out; I stop actively suppressing my mana. The catch creates a huge amount of distortion in the area.

He launches his leg up and hits me in the side of the head, sending me hurtling amidst the fighting of the hollows and soul reapers. Yamamoto charges at me, preparing another kick, before blinking behind me. He smashes down with his elbow, and I grab onto it as well, once again the contact creates massive amounts of distortion. Using his elbow, I latch onto his arm with my other hand, and launch him to the ground. He catches himself, and appears before me.

"So it seems that you are much stronger than I had anticipated youngster," Yamamoto begins, "Soul reapers! Do not interfere with our fight; I do not want you to get caught in our crossfire."

"Yamamoto, we do not have to fight, I mean no harm to you or the world," I try to explain.

"Silence, you know that you have broken the rules of the Soul Society, and now you must be punished!" He shouts in reply.

"The Soul Society?" I question.

I finish my sentence just as Yamamoto charges into me, "Ikkotsu!" He jerks back his arm, and tenses it up. He finishes winding up and thrusts him fist towards my midsection.

"Steel skin!" I shout out just before he makes contact.

My skin hardens, allowing me to take the brunt of the blow, but it still forces me back. In a lightning quick motion, he winds up a kick and heads straight toward me. I reflect the kick, and punch him right in the stomach; my fist stops abruptly as I hit him. He takes a step to recoil, but it seems to have not fazed him.

Yamamoto announces, "enough games, let's begin the real fighting."

He stamps his foot, focusing his energy, and he begins to blink around the battlefield. I am unable to keep up at first, but after a few blinks I begin to learn how to catch him. Each blink we trade blows, resulting in quick bursts of combat. After several quick skirmishes, I smash him into the ground and through a few buildings. I drop my guard, thinking he would be down for a while, but he appears in front of me and punches me straight in the face. This sends me directly through several buildings and into the ground, creating a huge crater.

"Ouch, maybe I should start working on my hand-to-hand fighting," I say aloud.

Yamamoto appears before me as I get to my feet, "So youngster, are you ready to end the punishment and surrender?"

"Sir, I think we need to stop fighting and allow me to sit here and wait for my next target," I reply earnestly.

"Fine then... reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" he shouts out.

"Shikai eh? Well then... Learn all there is to know, Manabu!" I yell in reply.

Our respective weapons transform, and as his initiates, torrents of flames rush out from the blade. This obliges me to flee the area. I transform my book into a longer-than-normal katana, so that I may at least defend myself with a weapon. Yamamoto appears in front of me, but does not attack. The area around us has become distorted due to the power of our releases.

_(Around the battlefield)_

"Well, it seems that Yamamoto is finally found a worthwhile opponent, I wouldn't think it would be a kid as young as that, however," Shunsui starts, before pointing his sword at Coyote, "it seems we get a break for a while, I'm sure neither of us wants to get in the middle of that mess."

Coyote starts to reply, but Lilynette cuts him off, "Come on Stark! Who cares what that old geezer and boy do, they aren't going to damage us!"

"Lilynette, do you not feel the soul pressure being exuded by both of them? And this is only their Shikai releases," Coyote answers.

"You should listen to him, I'm not sure about the boy, but Yamamoto's abilities impact a large area," Shunsui interrupts.

They go back to observing the two men staring each other down.

* * *

"We're all going to die! Captain! We need to get out of here before they both kill us! First it's the arrancar, then Aizen, and now thi-" Omaeda begins to ramble before getting cut off.

"Silence you fool, we need to wait to see if Aizen makes a move while head captain is busy dealing with that disgrace," Sui-Feng explains.

"But captain!" Omaeda whines.

"Shut up! Head captain said to standby, are you going to disobey orders?" Sui-Feng responds.

"N-no captain…" Omaeda concedes.

* * *

"Wh-whats going on out there captain Komamura?" Izuru asks from within his Bakudo.

"It seems that head captain has begun fighting a very powerful, mysterious invader; I fear that he may be in danger," Komamura answers, "It's probably a good thing you are inside that barrier, their combined soul pressures are almost overwhelming me."

"Do you think you should go help him?" Izuru persists.

"Are you crazy? Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake can barely handle the head captain's shikai; I don't think I would stand a chance against it, as much as I want to help, I'd probably get in the way," Komamura replies.

* * *

"If their fight continues on; I fear that we may end up having to rely on only our weapons," Toshiro states to his opponent.

"Why is that?" Tier wonders.

"Oh, you'll see, it's just a matter of how long that boy can hold out against Yamamoto's flames; I say we postpone this battle momentarily, so that we don't get incinerated," Toshiro suggests.

"Fine, but don't think this is over," Tier responds.

* * *

"Well Aizen, it seems that we received an unexpected ally," Gin asserts.

"Why yes it does, this development is quite unexpected; I had anticipated Wonderweiss to be used against the old man," Aizen replies.

"Why don't you just kill both of them while they are fighting each other an' be done with it?" Gin questions.

"I think this will settle itself out, if the old man wins, then he has used up his energy fighting that kid, if he loses, well, we can find out what he wants," Aizen responds.


	8. Head Captain Show Down 2

**Another chapter up**

* * *

Just as Yamamoto and I engage again after his flames have died down; I realize I have been completely disregarding a group of people, who aren't dressed like either the Soul Reapers or the Arrancar.

"Being distracted will get you killed, child," Yamamoto states, as he swings his sword, unleashing a stream of flames. I blink away, but not before having the front of my jacket and shorts become singed.

"Hmm, who might those people be?" I ask, pointing to the oddly dressed individuals.

"Your tricks will not work on me," Yamamoto states.

"No trick at all; I just want to know what those guys are, as I sense that their type of mana is different from the other two groups here," I reply.

"Mana? What kind of force is that?" He questions.

"Mana… Soul pressure; they are the same thing, I would like for you to answer my question in turn," I request.

"The Visored, but that is all you'll get from me," Yamamoto answers.

He disappears, reappearing overhead, "Taimatsu!" He shouts.

"Aeroga!" I chant in reply.

The flames from Yamamoto's blade meet the wind generated from my own, allowing me to move out of the way. Once out of the way I try to influence the flames back to Yamamoto, but the force he can exert in controlling his flames makes it futile. The flames smash into the town, incinerating buildings and leveling a large area. He appears to my right and tries to cut across, but I block with my sword by turning it vertical. The impact forces me to brace with my legs to avoid getting knocked back. The heat intensifies quickly as Yamamoto's sword begins to radiate a greater amount of flames. Slowly I begin to lose ground, and Yamamoto exerts a burst of force, causing me to lose my balance.

Yamamoto lashes out, creating a diagonal cut down my chest. I blink away, and blackness begins to form at the corner of my vision.

"Patching this is going to eat up a lot of my mana…" I think to myself.

"Curaga!" I shout out.

The soft glow of the healing light begins to regenerate my wounds, but Yamamoto shouts out an all-to-familiar incantation. Flames blast out of his sword in the middle of my healing, but I quickly move out of the way. My healing finishes, but I sense a sudden mana shift.

"Damn, someone just became collateral damage," I think.

I turn around to see a white uniform dropping to the ground, a cyan canine in tow. Then, I sense another shift, this time from the other side of the battlefield, but I am unable to determine which side the being was on.

"It appears conventional weaponry isn't going to kill you, is it youngster?" Yamamoto wonders, interrupting my observations.

I turn and lurch forward with my weapon, stabbing Yamamoto in the chest.

"My, my, I did not think you would be capable of hitting me, juvenile," Yamamoto.

I quickly extract my sword from his chest and prepare for his counter attack. He blinks to a location further away and readies his sword.

"Jokaku Enjo!" He yells out.

I prepare myself for the effect, jumping slightly as a wall of flames envelop me.

"The flames are all around me, but they do not seem to be getting closer or trying to burn me," I wonder to myself.

Very faintly, I hear Ennetsu Jigoku being shouted out.

"I wonder what that does," I ponder.

I get my answer as the heat inside of the dome strengthens.

Quickly I shout, "blizzaga, waterga!"

A large pillar of ice breaks through the wall of flames, but quickly melts, allowing me to create a torrent of water to burst through the top of the prison. I dive inside and travel through the prison and make it out of the top. I continue to travel until the water evaporates from my escape tunnel, allowing me to see the fiery cataclysm that was about to be my demise. My skin tingles, and my wound has reopened slightly, causing a minor amount of bleeding.

After the flames die down, Yamamoto and I meet in the air. Both of us are panting heavily, and I for one, know that I could collapse any minute…

Unless I use my bankai.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I fear that if we continue, it will only end with both of us dead, youngster… Zanka no Ta-" he announces, but I kick him with all my might, sending him flying into several buildings and into the ground.

Then, a large gash appears, blood sprays out from the top of my shoulder and down my side, and I descend to the ground. As I fall, the assailant is a brown haired man, whose hair is swept back, and piercing brown eyes.

Once I hit the ground, I black out momentarily, before jolting back up. Groaning and using my sword to help balance myself, I slowly stand up and begin to make my way to Yamamoto. Two strong mana sources arrive at the battlefield; one of them is similar to Ichigo's.

"In, then out, in then out," I say to myself, trying to stay conscious.

I make it to the unconscious Yamamoto, whose robe has become crimson with his own blood.

"World's stability over your own life… rule number 3," I recite to myself as I prepare.

"Curaga!" I mumble.

The green light patches up his wounds, and he slowly begins to reawaken.

"You saved me, youngster, from my wounds, which were admittedly because of you, and from Aizen," Yamamoto states.

"How were you able to know?" I ask between short breaths.

"Boy, you don't get into as many battles as I have and not determine when an opponent is attacking you from behind," he replies.

"I see," I mumble.

"You are too wounded to continue, can you heal again? Or did you use up the last of your energy healing me?" He questions.

"The latter," I answer.

"Alright, wait here, I'll see if I can send someone to heal you, we'll discuss your transgressions later, youngster," he responds, standing up.

He stands up and takes his place at the head of the Soul Reapers.

* * *

I begin to struggle my way toward the locations where the two mana sources had begun to fade. I can see my blood dripping onto the ground, leaving a crimson trail behind me. I manage to make it to the first mana source; his body is still smoking from Yamamoto's attack. Standing over him, I notice his chocolate brown hair and short goatee. I stick my sword in the ground, next to his body, so that I can prop myself up. Leaning down on it, I reach for his shoulder, when I jerk back my hand.

A blue wolf had appeared from seemingly nowhere and had bitten my hand, a look of determination in its eyes.

I cough as I try to steady my breath enough to speak, "Don't worry I'm sending him to a place to where he can heal, if you want to go with him, you can."

The wolf continues to stare menacingly at me.

"Do I look like a Soul Reaper? And look at me, I'm a mess… I can barely stand, let alone kill a man," I explain.

The wolf lowers its hair and lets me go back to sending him to my world. I reach down and grab onto his hand, and he slowly begins to fade, until he completely disappears from the ground.

"Here, let me send you, too, you will be in a room… understand? Your friend here will be in a bed, resting until either an elderly man comes in or a small girl; hurt them, and I'll have no qualms destroying you, ok?" I clarify, although I expect the wolf to not understand.

It nods in comprehension, giving my weary body a small jolt of surprise. I place my hand on its head, and slowly it goes the way of its master.

I draw my sword out of the earth, and continue on toward the other mana source.

She lies in the middle of a crater, having smashed through a cement sidewalk. I approach, slowly but surely, and notice her bright blonde hair contrasting her tan skin. My shorts seem to be getting a little tighter, you'd think they would wear armor, but I suppose just like Overlord battles it really doesn't matter.

I place my sword and begin to repeat my actions from before, but as I stick my sword in the ground I see her flinch.

"Are you here to kill me?" she questions accusingly.

"No, I am here to give you a second chance at living," I answer.

"What for? My Fracción are dead, and that means their sacrifices were thrown away; I can't live knowing that," she explains.

"What if I told you they weren't dead, and that you could see them again?" I ask.

"So, you save my life and that of my Fracción; I assume you want us to fight for you," she replies.

"You honestly don't have to if you don't want, but I admit that is a good portion of the reason why I am attempting to recruit you," I clarify, giving a slight smile at the end.

"Sounds familiar, will you too betray us and leave us for dead?" she requests.

"I'm bleeding profusely, I'm assuring that you and your Fracción live, and my cause is to protect people from malicious entities, even though you may know believe me about the last two, I hope that my words will at least give you pause for thought," I answer as sincerely as possible.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance, but I don't tru-," she begins, but passes out from blood loss.

My vision begins to fade, forcing me to hurry my teleportation; I place my hand on her forehead and begin the process. Slowly, I begin to become more acquainted with the ground; my last sight is the woman's fading, bronze skin.


	9. Homecoming

"W-where am I?" A man clad in blue trousers asks aloud.

He looks up and sees the orange sky, the blue clouds signifying that he is at his home-world. This realization relieves him slightly, but he notices the oncoming of footsteps.

"Who's in my field? Damn vagrants trying to steal from my fie-" a gruff voice quickly cuts itself off, the man stands in shock for a moment before rushing to fallen man's side, "oh my, Lord Dracul? What are you doing here?"

"Returning home from some external affairs, messed up a teleport, now I'm here," Dracul replies.

"You're hurt, here, let me take you back to my house, our village medicine man will be able to patch you up; I'm sure you wouldn't want to upset Malinda, especially in her current state," The farmer states.

Dracul visualizes his wife, her forest green eyes, her silky skin, her enlarged belly… he cringes as he looks down at his burnt body.

"Thank you sir, might I ask your name?" Dracul requests.

"Jason… my king, can you walk? Or may I carry you?" Jason questions.

"Please, you can stop with the titles, you know I do not like to think of myself as better than you, but I am unable to walk, so I ask that you carry me," Dracul replies.

Jason carefully picks up Dracul, placing him on his back.

"Alright, Dracul, does this hurt? I think I can find another couple ways to carry you, I imagine the burns hurt," Jason says.

"It's fine, I can handle the burning sensation for now, is your medicine man a cleric or a doctor?" Dracul inquires.

Jason begins walking toward his village.

"He is good with herbs, and knows a bit of healing magic; I doubt his magic will be able to heal you though, so he will have to make a burn salve," Jason answers.

A few minutes of walking and Jason is able to see his village. The Oak buildings stand in a square, with a few outlying buildings left to their own devices.

The passing of Jason and his cargo draws awed staring, making Jason uncomfortable. Midway into town, Jason heads into a rectangular building with a thatched roof; an image of a potion is inscribed above the door.

"Ah, what have we here?" A gnarled old man asks as Jason walks in. He walks in closer as Jason turns to place Dracul on the man's examination table, and sits in a chair beside it.

The man begins examining Dracul from head to toe, and back again, stopping right at his face. He stares at Dracul for an awkwardly long time before he jumps back in shock.

"Lord Dracul, please forgive me," the old man begins while bowing his head, "I hadn't realized it was you; you see my eyesight isn't what it used to be."

"That's quite alright, sir," Dracul responds.

"Now, let me see here; your burns appear to be a mix between first and second degree; may I ask how you obtained these burns?" the medicine man questions.

"My," he lowers his voice in shame, "my own flames."

"What was that? My hearing isn't that great either," the old man complains.

"These burns were caused by own flames!" Dracul angrily shouts out.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to yell, let me see here," the old man opens up a door leading to a back room and disappears inside.

While waiting, Dracul begins to notice the interior of the old man's house. The walls are lined with shelves full of jars, which can contain an assortment of liquids and living creatures. Along the back wall, he sees a small book shelf containing what appears to be a small collection of medical books, ranging from the magical to the scientific. Despite the thatched roof from outside, the inside of the house is lit by the dull glow of candles, instead of sunlight as he had anticipated.

"He's been gone a while, is he ok in there?" Dracul asks politely.

"Oh yeah, magical burns are much harder to treat, so he has to make a stronger medicine," Jason explains.

"Alright Dracul; I have made the salve," the old man reappears, holding a large flask containing an ocean blue substance with a jelly-like texture.

"Oi, I don't have to drink that do I?" Dracul questions, gulping.

"What good would drinking anything do for burns on your skin?" The old man responds, making Dracul feel stupid.

The old man twists the cap of the flask, attempting to open it, but it refuses to budge.

"Gosh darn flask; I just had it open a moment ago, maybe I shouldn't have reclosed it," the old man complains, "boy, would you be able to open this flask?"

He hands the flask over to Jason, who effortlessly unscrews the cap.

"I loosened it up for ya," the old man grumbles as he snatches the flask back.

He turns the flask and begins pouring the globules out of the flask and onto his hand. He rubs the jelly together and begins rubbing Dracul's burns with it. The process takes at least an hour, and since the burns were all over his body; the rubbing is very thorough.

After rubbing the last bit of the substance on Dracul's chest, the old man returns the emptied flask back to its place.

"Now, the active ingredients take a full twenty four hours to fully achieve their effect," the old man begins as he returns from the back room, "so, you'll have to rest here until tomorrow."

"Alright sir, do you need me to move? Or do you need this examination table?" Dracul asks.

"Nope, I have a few more in the back room…" he trails off, putting his hand to his chin, contemplating his decision, "actually, Jason, would you mind moving another table in here?"

"Sure, elder," Jason complies.

He stands up from his chair and moves to the backroom.

The old man moves to the side of Dracul's table, looking down at him.

"Dracul, may I ask you something?" The old man talks, breaking the silence.

"No problem," he replies.

"Were those burns really from your own flames?" The old man requests.

"Sir, may I ask for your name? I wish to address you formally."

"Isingoma, lord."

"No hesitation at all? I thought a man such as you would have been apprehensive toward giving out your name."

"Heh, my age certainly does show, doesn't it? Then I assume you must know a bit of my history."

A large crash comes from the back room, followed by a groan of pain. Isingoma jerks his head toward the doorway.

"Hey! Be careful in there; I don't want to pay the carpenter for another!" Isingoma angrily yells.

"Anyways, back to the conversation," Isingoma states, as he turns back to Dracul.

"I assume you must have been a medic for Vincentius during the Unification War, very few people actually know how to treat magical burns, even with magic."

"Close, I'll give you one more guess."

"Oh my, you must have been one of Vincentius's dreaded witch doctors then."

"Yup."

"Does that mean you were on one of the death squads, which would explain the lack of hesitation?"

"Mhhm."

"Surprised you survived the final assault on Stanislas; I thought all of his forces had been completely annihilated."

"A few of us escaped; I wasn't going to die for that insane bastard, so I used my magic to disappear and move here, don't know about the others."

"So, you were Voodoo practitioner that also picked up salves?"

"Strange, I know, and honestly Voodoo always had a certain spark I enjoyed; I tried starting a village with the remaining members, but it completely fell apart."

"You know I outlawed Voodoo almost immediately right?"

"Don't patronize me, that was my past."

"I see, don't worry, you are pardoned."

"Thank you milord."

Jason finally pops back in, dragging the slightly dented table behind him.

"What took you so long? Dracul could have healed 10 times over already!" Isingoma shouts.

"Sorry sir,"

Jason drags the table next to Dracul's, lining up relatively evenly.

"Thank you Jason; I'm sure Dracul will want to rest while he is healing, so you may leave if you wish," Isingoma states, much calmer than moments ago.

"Yes, sir, lord, I hope you get better soon!" Jason cheerfully comments as he exits the building.

"A kind boy, one that would never survive the Unification War though," Isingoma woefully remarks as he inspects the examination table.

"Those were some terrible times, indeed," Dracul answers.

"Also, you never answered my question, and don't worry I'm fully aware of the other worlds out there."

"Oh my, I apologize, and the answer is a mix; I was burnt by some hellfire spell as well as my own."

"I see, may I ask something a little more personal Dracul?"

"Shoot."

"Vincentius was the overlord that was a member of the Overlords' Resistance, and he told his top minions that you were a lapdog to the One. There has been rumors mentioning that you too have joined the resistance, why?"

Dracul's face turns slightly pale as he remembers the day he renounced his allegiance, and begins recanting the details.

* * *

(Flashback)

Dracul is sitting in the command center of his army. Maps with troop movements and sizes are scattered about; the dull glow of a lamp lights the room. In the middle of this mess is Dracul, sitting at a table contemplating the final push on Stanislas.

A soldier bursts through Dracul's tent; his face is contorted with anxiety and fear.

"Sir, Vincentius's witch doctors appear to be performing a strange ritual, our elite archers are in position to hinder it; they are just waiting on the order."

"Yes, they have permission to fi-" Dracul starts, but gets interrupted.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A voice from within Dracul's head shouts.

"Finishing this war? Putting an end to the bloodshed?" Dracul replies in disbelief.

"You mustn't!"

"Why? Doesn't the One want my world to be at peace so I can assist him more? I thought he was all about order and peace."

"The natural order of your world IS civil war."

"WHAT? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Deal with it, so now call off the attack."

"I refuse! I will not halt my orders just so I can uphold your "order"."

"Dracul you must listen to the One, these are his orders."

"I refuse to believe any just ruler would request me to avoid ending further bloodshed!"

"Dracul, I am giving you one last warning."

"Or what? I'll just beat you to it; I renounce my allegiance to the One!"

"Fine… but this decision is final," the assistant's voice slowly fades out.

Dracul gives the order, and thus, the last resort of Vincentius is thwarted, allowing Dracul to invade the city and duel Vincentius, killing him, thereby dealing the killing blow to the opposing army.

The victory festivities last several days, many a night is spent dancing and feasting.

On the final night, Dracul and Malinda have returned to their chamber, preparing to retire for the night. Malinda is in the bathroom, brushing her teeth; meanwhile Dracul puts on his sleeping pajamas.

Malinda faints, creating a large _thud_. Dracul rushes in to find her on the floor, sweat coating her entire body. Dracul calls for help as he lifts her up, her dress sticking to her body from the sweat.

Two guards rush in, "What's the matter lord?" the first of the two asks.

"It's Malinda, she just collapsed! Go fetch our best doctor!" Dracul shouts back.

Both quickly leave, leaving Dracul with his wife. He places her in the center of the bed and begins pacing; as he waits he quickly becomes aware of an ominous presence. He ignores it for the time being.

"WHERE IS THAT DOCTOR!" Dracul roars, his dragon form slightly manifesting.

After a few more paces, the doctor finally arrives.

"Hurry! She is in the bed," Dracul states, pointing to the bed.

The doctor hurries over to the bedside and begins to check Malinda's vitals. Once he finishes Dracul rushes over to his side.

"So, what's wrong?" Dracul earnestly questions.

"Lord, I don't know how to say this, but I have no idea; she has a fever, that's all I can say, and I doubt clerics nor other doctors will be able to help." the doctor answers.

"Useless! Get out of my sight! I will figure it out by myself, even if I have to leave this world!" Dracul shouts.

The doctor quickly flees at Dracul's request, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"What am I going to do? I don't know any healing magic."

"I don- I don't think I can live without her."

"I would do anything to save her."

"I can save her," a deep, scratchy voice utters, sending shivers down Dracul's spine.

"You-you can?" Dracul weakly replies, spinning around to meet the owner of the voice.

It is a black mist, providing no face to meet.

"Yesssss, just give me your oath that you will join the Overlord's Resistance, and I will ssssave her," the mist retorts.

"I can't join the resistance, Vincentius was a member, and he did terrible things, and any organization that would allow him to do such things is not one I want to be a part of," Dracul thinks to himself.

"Oh I assure you, Vincentius did those things under the radar, I was not aware of them," The mist mentions.

Dracul contemplates for a second, not sure whether or not to believe it.

"Fine… I'll join, but only if you save Malinda,"

"Gooood, then it is done," the mist replies.

The mist closes in on Dracul quickly enveloping him.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Ssssilence, I'm just making sure you uphold your end of the bargain,"

The mist begins to insert itself into Dracul's body, forcing his body erect. After going completely into Dracul; it bursts forth from Dracul's chest, leaving a large purple mark.

"There we go, just a brand so you know where you belong, and now your wife," the mist explains.

The mist envelopes Malinda, turning a bright green shortly before it begins to glow. It lifts her body up into the air for a few seconds before returning to its dark purple hue and dropping Malinda back onto the bed.

"I will leave you for now, but I will soon need you for missions," the mist rasps as it slowly dissipates.

"Yes, I understand."

Just as the mist completely dissipates Malinda wakes up in a confused state.

"What happened honey?" Malinda asks.

Seeing Malinda wake up makes Dracul ecstatic; he quickly runs over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank the heavens you're better!"

(End Flashblack)


End file.
